smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Gruesome Twosome
"A Gruesome Twosome" is a MarioFan2009 made in April of 2019. Two cats are trying to get a white cat as their love but keep fighting over her. Then, the cat suggests the two to get her a little bird and they can be their boyfriend. Soon, the two start fighting over a parrot. How will they ever succeed? Script WARNING: The story might have swearing in it. It starts off with a lawn filled with cats. A cat is heard meow singing. While it goes the right to show a bunch of love cats, it shows a white and a yellow cat meowing. The yellow cat is seen trying to get the white cat's love but can't seem to. Suddenly, a red cat is seen the fuss and then kicks the yellow cat off the fence. Red Cat: So, your carven love eh? Ya like parties and crave romance? (Hatehthehttcha!) Come join me! I'll get you famous by MarioFan2009 studios! Suddenly, the yellow cat comes back on the fence. Yellow Cat: Uhhh hey Durante. That's my girl! Durante kicks off the yellow cat and continues talking to the white cat. Durante: You say you kinda lonely? Do you wanna king size car? Do you wanna be in pictures? Do you wanna be a star? (Hatehtchahaha!) Yellow Cat: Uhhh pardon me Colonel. Durante: LISTEN SNOOKS, I'M WORKING ON THIS SIDE OF THE ALLEYWAY! He kicks Snooks in the face. Durante: Come to me in the castle baby! In Pensacola! Suddenly, Snooks appears again. Snooks: Uhhh hey. Durante: Step aside son ya bother me! He shoots him in the head blowing his fur off. Durante: So you like pants do ya? Then honey, how's about a kiss? White Cat: (Giggles) She then makes a kiss face as Jimmy sees this. He cleans his face and is about to kiss her only to be dragged by Snooks by his tail and a loud crash is heard. A brown dog suddenly appears. Brown Dog: (Breaks the fourth wall) Ladies and gentlemen, I don't usually belong in this picture. BUT I CAN'T MISS OUT ON A SCENE LIKE THIS!! He kisses the cat and goes crazy while Durante sees this. Durante: (Breaks the fourth wall) EVERYBODY WANTS TO GET INTO THE ACT!! OOO BREAGO! IT'S DISGUSTING! He then gets hit in the head by a bat by Snooks. Suddenly, the two cats start fighting. The white cat sees this and gets shocked. White Cat: Are you boys fighting?? Suddenly, the two stop and are seen holding a gun, knife and bat while fighting each other. Snooks: Fighting? Durante: Well no... I wouldn't say that... White Cat: I'll tell you what, whoever brings me a little bird can be my fella! Got it? Both: FELLA? The two whistle and get ready for a race. Durante: On your marks (Hatchahahaha!) He puts an anvil on Snooks tail. Durante: Get set... GO!!! The two run and the anvil attached to Snooks' tail is seen boosting off. Durante jumps over a fence while Snooks is about to do the same. However, Durante pulls out a pan and Snooks hits it along with the anvil hitting it as well. Snooks comes out of the pan like liquid and Durante is seen with a scope looking for a bird. He then finds a bird's nest on top of a electric tree. Durante: A bird's nest! He then hides behind the tree along Snooks on the other side. The two don't even notice each other and switch sides. They then climb up the tree. It then shows the nest which a Lilac Crowned Parrot is seen sleeping on the nest. Next to him says "POLLY" indicating his name. Snooks the yellow cat sees the bird and Polly wakes up to make eye contact with him. Snooks then quickly hides. Polly: (Breaks the fourth wall) Arrrrragh! Suddenly, Durante is seen behind him. Polly looks behind him and Durante hides. Polly: Arrragh! I must be getting a morning eyes! I think I saw two cats! Arrrragh! The two then poke their heads out. Polly: (Breaks the fourth wall) HEY! I see two cats! Arrragh! He then goes near the middle. Polly: Have you two met? Durante and Snooks look at each other in anger. The two start meowing and fighting with their hands. Suddenly, Polly hits the two hands with a mallet and they scream in pain. The two then falls off the tree like bombs. Polly: (Breaks the fourth wall) BOOOMBS AWAAAAYY!!! The two suddenly explode. Polly: Arrragh! The pussy cats hit their heads! Arrragh! He then jumps out of his nest as the scene transitions to the next one. Durante is seen getting up and sees his left in shock. Polly is seen humming "I Tawt I Taw A Putty Tat" while walking off. Snooks: Ehhhhh hey? He then gets hit in the head with a pan by Durante. Durante then charges at the bird but his tail is grabbed by the last second. Snooks hits him in the head with the pan. Suddenly, Durante grabs a pistol out and starts shooting Snooks on,y for the two to start fighting. Durante: Hold it there Snooks! We are getting no where like this! We gotta use strategy! Snooks: Uhhhh yeah... Durante: Now, I'll tell you what we'll do! He starts whispering into Snooks' ear. Durante: AND FURTHER MORE. He continues whispering in his ear. The next scene shows a horribly made horse bouncing idiotically. Durante then pulls the head off. Durante: It's just me! I'm the horse's head! (Hatchchachaha!) It then shows Polly on the end of the horse. He then pulls out a bee from his pocket and starts slapping it. Polly then pulls off the tail and then puts the bee inside it. Suddenly, he hits the back with a bath and a scream is heard and horse starts running. Durante: FUCK!!! Polly is seen riding the horse like a cowboy. Polly: ARRRAAGH! HIGH HOL SLIVER AWWWAAAAAYYY!!! He then throws his hat and continues to ride the horse while buzzing noises are heard. Then, a loud explosion is heard as Polly jumps off. The two are seen running like maniacs into a tree. Polly then sees this shocked. Polly: (Breaks the fourth wall) Timber... The horse twists around the tree and crashes into two sides as the bee comes out. Polly continues to sing "I Tawt I Taw A Puddy Tat" while Durante and Snooks come out of the horse. Durante: Shhhhh! Here comes the retarded green genius now! I'll tell ya what's to do! He starts whispering in his ear. Durante: AND FURTHER MORE. He continues to whisper in his ear. Meanwhile, the Bulldog is seen sleeping peacefully and Polly comes by to grab his bone and hit him in the face. Shocked, the bulldog looks at Polly and he hits him in the face again. Growling is heard as Polly runs away. The Bulldog chases him and Durante and Snooks look out from the horse. Snooks: OOOOOOOOHHH!!! The two suddenly hide in the horse. Polly throws the bone inside the horse and a cat-dog fight is heard. Polly looks at the horse wandering around like crazy and looks at the audience. Polly: (Breaks the fourth wall) Arrragh! You know, I get rid of more little kitties that way! (Hatchchaaha!) A bay-woop noise is heard as it irises out on him. Trivia * Starting from this story, the "That's all Folks" cards would start using "A MarioFan2009 Story" on the bottom. * This marks the debut of Polly the Parrot. * Polly is actually a species of an endangered parrot called "The Lilac Crowned Parrot". Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Polly the Parrot Episodes Category:Colonel Durante Episodes Category:Snooks “Snooky” Schnooks Episodes Category:White Cat Episodes Category:Cats Episodes Category:Bulldog Episodes Category:Brown Dog Episodes Category:Fanon Distribution Program